Trouble At The Playground
by nekonohime
Summary: Phoenix and Maya let Pearl go to the park to play at the playground. Soon she starts to get bullied by a bunch of bigger kids, and a certain little boy comes along and defends her. Wocky/Pearl during PW era.


_**I wanted to take a break from my current fic I'm working on to do this little oneshot. I've had this idea for a while and I wanted to get it out.**_

* * *

One day at the Wright & Co. Law Offices, Phoenix and Maya were going through the office cleaning up while little Pearl was sitting on a chair nearby watching.

"Mystic Maya, can I help?" Pearl asked, "It's boring just sitting here."

"Sorry Pearly", Maya said, "This stuff's a bit too big for you to carry."

"Oh, fooey..."

She continued to sit there, until she thought of the park that they had walked past the other day.

"Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya", she asked again, "Can I go to that park that we saw the other day?"

"Oh, you mean Vitamin Square?" Phoenix said, "Oh, sure. Just be careful and look both ways before crossing the street."

"OK", Pearl said as she walked out the door, "Bye, I'll be back later."

"Be careful, Pearly!" Maya said.

**

Pearl got to Vitamin Square safely in about twenty minutes.

It was a rather odd place with playground toys that looked like fruit.

"_This is really weird... But, I'll just walk around here for a while."_

She then approached the apple slide and began to climb up it, and went down it.

When she got down to the bottom she brushed herself off and looked at the flock of pigeons around her.

"_Aww, I should have brought some bread crumbs to feed them",_ Pearl thought.

She watched them peck the ground until she felt something hit her in the back.

"_Hey, what was that?!"_

Pearl turned around to see a group of mean looking boys that were bigger than her standing in the sandbox near by, and realized she had sand on her kimono.

"Hey!" One of the boys said, "Whadda ya doin' on _our_ playground?"

She began to become frightened, "U-Um... I-I just came here to play... A-And how is this _your_ playground? This is a public park, isn't it?"

The boys then started to surround her when she said that.

They then laughed at her as the leader of the boys said, "You talkin' like dat to the wrong guys, lil' gurl..."

"Doncha know who we are?" Another boy asked.

"N-No", Pearl said.

"We're da baddest guys 'round", The leader boy said, "We're da Rivales Gang!"

Pearl started to shake with fear when she heard the word 'gang'.

"So, if I was you, you'd betta leave, before ya get a serious wuppin'..."

The other boys then started taunting her.

"Ya, lil' gurl, ya betta get ya ass outta here!"

One of the boys then tugged her hair hard and said, "What's wid dis hair?! Ya some kinda weirdo or what?"

Pearl started to feel tears come from her eyes.

"Aww, ya gonna cry, lil' gurl?"

One of the boys then shoved Pearl to the ground, causing her to fall on her bottom.

"Go on, cry! I dare ya!"

Pearl started to cry, feeling afraid and helpless.

"L-Leave me alone", She said in a weak voice.

"Aww, listen to that! She wants us to leave her alone!" The leader boy said.

The other boys just continued to laugh at her.

"Hey, whadda you moron's doin'?!" A voice shouted a few minutes later.

The boys then stopped laughing when they recognized the voice.

They turned around to see another little boy with scruffy brown hair with a cat like face in baggy shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Oh, it's just dat Wocky Kitaki kid", the leader boy said, "Ya wanna wuppin' too, 'cause we're almost done wid dis lil' gurl..."

Wocky saw Pearl sitting on the ground crying behind the boys and said, "What da heck, man?! Ya pickin' on lil' gurls now?! That's just sad!"

The 'Rivales Gang' leader went up to him and said, "Well, she's on our turf, and we was tryin' to get 'er to scram, but she back talked us!"

"You idiot!" Wocky said, "This ain't your turf!"

The leader then punched him and made him fall to the ground.

Pearl saw this and began to cry even more.

Wocky got back up and they started to fight each other.

"Go, Boss, whoop his ass!" The spectating boys shouted.

The fight went on until Pearl shouted, "STOP IT!"

They stopped dead when they heard her voice.

"Please stop fighting!" She said fearfully, "Violence is not the answer!"

The Rivales boys laughed at her again.

"Ain't dat cute? She wants us to stop fightin'!" The leader said.

Wocky didn't say anything.

"Well, dis is gettin' borin'", he said again, "Let's get outta here."

The boys then turned around and left the park.

Pearl was still sitting on the ground, covering her face in fear.

Wocky approached her and said, "Ya OK, lil' gurl? They hurt ya?"

She looked up at him fearfully and said, "T-They pushed me down.. And they pulled my hair..."

He then helped her up and said, "Well, those guys are morons. They like messin' with people all the time!"

"You know them?"

"Yeah, but they ain't no friends of mine... My family and their family ain't on good terms..."

"Oh..."

They then sat silent.

"Um", Wocky said, "How old are ya?"

"Ten."

"Wow, ya still lil'! I'm almost thirteen... I'm practically a man!"

He then tried to do a 'manly' pose.

Pearl giggled shyly and said, "Wow, you're a whole two years older than me."

They went silent again.

"S-So", Pearl asked, "You're name is Wocky? I heard those boys say that was your name."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "Wocky Kitaki! I'm gonna be the leader of my family someday, jus' like my Pops, an' I'm gonna be a big boss man jus' like him!"

He puffed out his chest, as if trying to impress Pearl.

"What's your name then, lil' gurl?" He asked after he was done posing.

"P-Pearl", she said.

"Pearl? Like those white circly things on necklaces?"

"Uh huh..."

Once again, they stopped talking to each other.

Suddenly Pearl said, "Well, thank you for making those bullies go away."

"Um... Ya welcome...?" Wocky said confusedly, as if he didn't know how to respond.

She then walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're my hero..." She said with her face red.

Wocky jumped back with his own face flaming and wide eyed.

"Y-Y-Y-Yo, I-I ain't no hero!" He stuttered, "I-I jus' wanted to teach those pinheads a lesson!"

Soon Pearl looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was going down.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I have to go", she said, "Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya are probably wondering where I am."

"A-Awright", Wocky said as she was walking away, "I-I guess I'll see ya again someday, then?"

"M-Maybe", Pearl said, "We might meet again... Goodbye..."

And with that, Pearl walked out of the park.

**

When Pearl got back she told Phoenix and Maya about her little adventure at Vitamin Square.

"You got_ bullied_?!" Maya said, "Are you hurt?!"

"No", Pearl said, "I'm fine, because a boy came by and saved me."

"Oh, really?" Phoenix said.

"Uh huh... He said he was going to be a 'big boss man' just like his father... And he's twelve!"

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad you're alright", Maya said.

Phoenix then said, "Well, now that we're done tidying up, how do burgers sound?"

"You read my mind, Nick", Maya responded as they walked out the door, "C'mon, Pearly!"

"Coming, Mystic Maya", Pearl said as she approached her.

"_That boy that helped me today sure was cute", _Pearl thought, _"I hope I meet him again someday... So we can be... Friends..."_

**

Pearl did meet that little boy again, but eight years later... And little did she know, he would end up becoming her special someone...

* * *

**Review kindly plz thank you.**

_**  
This was just a short little story I wanted to do.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
